


flirting

by questionableatbest



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i'm actual trash please yell at me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableatbest/pseuds/questionableatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf: wait are you flirting with me?</p>
<p>'Ferre: have been all year, but thanks for noticing</p>
            </blockquote>





	flirting

Courfeyrac darted into the Musain and waved at the people behind the bar as he made his way to the back room.

Most of the ABC was already there, and they looked about ready to start the meeting, so he kept his greetings short and quick as he dropped into his usual seat on Enjolras’ right, and turned to face him. Enjolras was knee deep in a pile of papers and Courf knew better than to interrupt that, so he looked around him at ‘Ferre, who seemed considerably calmer.

“How’s it going?”

“Better now that you’re here,” ‘Ferre said without missing a beat, and Courf felt his face heat up before he groaned and let out a choked laugh.

Enjolras spared them a glare, and Courf hid his grin. “But actually?”

“Same as usual,” ‘Ferre said with a shrug and a smirk, and Courfeyrac spent the whole meeting desperately trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

//

Shopping with Enjolras was always an event, but Courfeyrac had managed to drag Combeferre along with him, and so far that decision had paid off.

All Enj actually needed was a scarf, and yet they’d been at it for hours because ‘ _I’m not going to wear something that somebody had to slave over in a sweatshop, but it still has to be nice, okay?_ ’

And Enjolras did find one eventually (red, which wasn’t a surprise to anybody at all) and when he went to pay for it he left ‘Ferre and Courf waiting by the sunglasses stand so, obviously, Courfeyrac had to try on as many ridiculous pairs as possible.

‘Ferre watched and laughed along, though he didn’t actually join in. Eventually, Courfeyrac found the worst pair yet- bright pink plastic with green, heart shaped lenses- and he put them on without hesitation. He then looked up at ‘Ferre and popped a hip, striking his most dramatic pose and pouting slightly, just for good measure.

“What do you think? Can I pull them off?”

‘Ferre tilted his head and stroked his chin for a moment, before a grin poked through the serious demeanor. “Courfeyrac, I have yet to see anything that you wouldn’t be able to pull off,” he said decidedly, and Courf felt his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up, and he couldn’t help but beam at ‘Ferre.

“ _See_? This is why you’re my best friend,” he said, dropping the sun glasses onto back onto the display case, and wrapping an arm around ‘Ferre’s waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. ‘Ferre returned the embrace, which wasn’t anything new, but Courfeyrac practically melted into it anyways.

//

No matter how busy the three of them got with school, Courfeyrac insisted that him, ‘Ferre, and Enj never miss their monthly roommate movie night. It was sacred.

Still, that didn’t change the fact that, as soon as the end credits of The Princess Bride rolled, Enjolras was off the couch and back into his room, because ‘ _I’ve got a paper due and two midterms next week- don’t give me that look, Courf._ ’

‘Ferre, on the other hand, had remained on the couch and listened to Courf ramble on and on about how The Princess Bride was possibly the most romantic movie ever, before Courfeyrac realized just how long he’d actually been rambling for and cut himself off. He thought he’d given ‘Ferre the perfect time to excuse himself, and yet-

“We could watch another movie?” he offered, and Courfeyrac beamed.

“What did you have in mind?”

“There’s this documentary about-” Courfeyrac let out an exaggerated yawn, and ‘Ferre looked mockingly offended. “You don’t even know what it’s about!” Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows at that, indulgent. “Okay it’s about the Lock Ness Monster but I swear to god it’ll be interesting, okay?”

Courfeyrac had to smile, because  _of course_  it was about the Loch Ness Monster, but ‘Ferre seemed to take the smile the wrong way because-

“And if you watch it with me I’ll make you hot chocolate?”

Courf would have watched it either way, but he perked up at that. “With marshmallows?” he asked, and ‘Ferre smiled warmly.

“As you wish,” he said, echoing Wesley’s words from the movie they’d just finished, causing Courf to do a double take, because Wesley said that to the woman he loved and Courf had  _just finished_  ranting that line and ‘Ferre  _could not_  be implying that, so-

“My hero,” Courf said, throwing a dramatic hand to his chest and grinning widely, as ‘Ferre got up and made his way to the kitchen, with an affectionate smile as his temporary goodbye.

//

Every time Courfeyrac drank with Grantaire he ended up drinking more than he should, and this time was no exception.

He stumbled into his apartment well past midnight, far too intoxicated to bother being quiet, and headed straight for his room. Of course, he only made it half way there before he got distracted by the light poking out from under ‘Ferre’s door, and then he was knocking on the door before he could stop himself.

“Yeah?” ‘Ferre asked, sounding tired, but Courf took it as an invitation to open the door. He beamed when he saw ‘Ferre, lying in bed wearing his glasses and a faded t-shirt, with a book open in his hands. He put the book down, and Courf’s smile only widened.

“Hi.”

‘Ferre smiled at that, and that was all Courf needed before he shut the door behind him and threw himself onto ‘Ferre’s bed. “Hi,” ‘Ferre said, and Courf followed the sound of his voice until he was curled up in a ball by his side.

“I might be a bit drunk.”

“I had no idea.”

If Courf’s eyes were opened, he would have narrowed them. “Are you making fun of me?” he asked, but the words slurred and he felt ‘Ferre laugh beside him.

“I would never.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Courf nodded at that, and then he muttered ‘Good,’ and the last thing he remembered before he drifted off to sleep was the distinct feeling of something warm pressing against his forehead.

//

The next morning Courf woke up in ‘Ferre’s bed, and that wasn’t really anything new. He’d never liked sleeping alone when he was drunk, and ‘Ferre had a penchant for cuddling, and it worked out well for both of them.

He stumbled out of the room a few minutes later and the smell of coffee brought him straight to the kitchen, where Enj and ‘Ferre were seated at the table. “Morning,” he mumbled, before heading straight for the empty mug on the counter, and filling it with almost equal parts coffee, sugar, and vanilla cream.

Nobody spoke again until he was sitting at the table and, even then, Enjolras didn’t look up from the newspaper spread out around his spot. It was ‘Ferre who broke the silence, asking, “So, how’d you sleep?”

“Fine,” Courfeyrac said, before he realized that maybe ‘Ferre didn’t actually like sharing his bed with his drunk roommate. “Sorry if I bothered you, though.”

“Of course you didn’t bother me,” ‘Ferre said quickly, almost chastising, and Courf felt relieved by that because, honestly, ‘Ferre’s bed was the comfiest place in the world, and he did not want to give that up. His relief was thrown off when ‘Ferre continued. “I love sleeping with you.”

Courf choked on his coffee, and then he just stared, because ‘Ferre  _had_  to know how that sounded. He  _had_  to. And he had to know the ideas that it put into Courf’s mind, and that wasn’t fair, because it was far too hungover to deal with that so-

“Are you flirting with me?” Courfeyrac asked, blunt, prepared to brush it off as a joke, but then-

“I have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing,” ‘Ferre said, his voice as steady as ever, before he took a long sip of his coffee but kept his gaze even and uninterrupted.

Courfeyrac blanked, because it was _way_ too early for this, and turned to Enj. “I- he- did you-?”

“He has been,” Enjolras said, not taking his eyes off of his paper, even as everything that Courf thought he knew tumbled down around him.

He turned back to ‘Ferre and narrowed his eyes. “If this is a joke-”

“It’s not.”

“Oh.”

Courf’s mind was still moving at a million miles a second, but he noticed right away when something close to worry crossed ‘Ferre’s face for the first time that morning. “If you want me to stop I-”

“Please don’t,” Courfeyrac interrupted him, because suddenly the idea of ‘Ferre not flirting with him was even more baffling than the idea that he’d been flirting with him all the time. “I- please keep flirting with me.”

The smirk was back on ‘Ferre’s face, and there was something dancing in his eyes that made Courfeyrac’s stomach to backflips. “And is that all I’m allowed to do?” ‘Ferre asked, and Courfeyrac found himself feeling a little bit grateful that Enjolras interrupted them with a groan, before his brain could short circuit entirely.

“If I’m in the room, yes. And if that room is the kitchen, then definitely.”

Courf turned bright red, but ‘Ferre’s grin only widened. “Well,” he said, getting up from the table with a shrug, “I can think of an easy way to solve both of those problems,” and then he was heading back to his room and Courfeyrac had to take a minute to convince himself that this was actually happening, and then he followed quickly behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's based on that one post on tumblr that's like a screenshot of texts that are literally just the 'wait are you flirting with me?' 'have been all year' so like part of the credit goes to those posts
> 
> also to victor hugo, though i'm pretty sure he was continuously rolling over in his grave as i wrote this
> 
> but y'all can come find me on tumblr if you want @dearjehan! :)


End file.
